La ultima Noche
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Aunque ya no este en este tierra, mi amor es tan grande...que siempre estare a su lado...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! T.T aquí les traigo otro RivaillexPetra … espero les guste..**

**Nota: utilizo a Dita Ness… este era el soldado que andaba siempre con un pañuelo en la cabeza y que murió frente a Armin… lo mato la titan mujer ..(que sorpresa ¬¬) era el tipo que el caballo le quito el pañuelo de la cabeza y todos vieron que era calvo X'D jajaja **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece… escribo para entretenerlos :3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-eh?... que sucedió? … Dónde estoy?- dijo la chica tallándose los ojos mientras se intentaba sentarse, se sentía desorientada, quería recordar que había pasado pero no podía, su mente estaba en blanco. Además estaba algo débil y mareada, decidió quedarse sentada en el suelo unos minutos mas, hasta que se sintiera mejor, para poder levantarse.

Un fuerte resplandor, le segó por unos segundos la mirada, cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando ya sintió que la intensidad de la luz había disminuido intento abrir los ojos con una mano sobre la frente intentando así hacerle algo de sombra a sus cansados ojos.

Cuando el resplandor pasó y pudo ver con más claridad, quedo sorprendida por lo que observo. Estaba en un enorme campo, en el que había mucho pasto seco y amarillento, aquel pasto se mecía suavemente por la acción del fresco viento que tenía un dulce aroma… parecía un sembradío de trigo. El color del cielo era de un azul muy intenso, las nubes cual algodón, eran tocadas suavemente por los rayos cálidos del sol y por alguna extraña razón parecían estar más cerca de del suelo de lo que alguna vez imagino que estarían.

Observo el lugar en el que estaba, en las faldas de una poco elevada colina, en aquel lugar el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento moviendo a su antojo el pasto, que parecía bailar de un lado a otro, era un lugar muy hermoso, con mucha luz, se respiraba mucha paz y silencio.

Cuando dejo de observar el paisaje, se detuvo a pensar por un momento que había varias cosas que le parecieron extrañas… estar ahí y no recordar nada antes de despertar, estar sola en ese lugar que al parecer estaba desolado, parecía no haber nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, no habían flores, ni aves, insectos, nada. Parecía estar completamente sola en aquel lugar y eso para ser sincera comenzaba a asustarla un poco.

Lo que siguió fue más extraño… mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, una pequeñita luz que paso frente a sus ojos la sacandola de ellos, sintiéndose sorprendida y volviendo la mirada hacia la lucecita, la siguió con la mirada

-pero qué?- se pregunto con asombro- que hace una luciérnaga en este campo a estas horas del día? No se supone que son nocturnas?- después de unos minutos de reflexión decidió que tal vez era una luciérnaga perdida que así como ella no tenía ni la menor idea de nada. Luego de ver como se alejaba esa pequeñita luz, volvió a admirar el paisaje…

De repente apartandola de nuevo de sus pensamientos, vio junto con la que ya había observado, otra Lucita y luego otra y otra, cuando menos lo pensó el campo estaba lleno de ellas, era como un espectáculo de diurno de pirotecnia

Su luz era muy brillante. Según lo que ella recordaba aun de noche la luz de las luciérnagas era un poco tenue, pero estas eran diferentes, a pesar de los fuertes rayos del sol, estas luciérnagas podían verse claramente, brillaban como pequeños cristales dorados que flotaban en el aire

Se quedo maravillada por todo lo que estaba viendo, jamás imagino ver algo tan hermoso.

Un fuerte dolor en la espalda, hizo que dejara de observarlas, se puso la mano en la espalda y… nada, no le dolía al tacto, solo era un dolor latente en ese lugar, un dolor tenue y por momentos fuerte, ese dolor simplemente no se iba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar tres figuras, que por su lejanía parecían siluetas humanas pero no podía verlas con claridad, iban en la dirección en la que ella estaba…decidió esperar a que llegaran y así poder saber alguna cosa que le ayudase a recordar o que le diera una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando los vio de más cerca, observo que eran tres hombres, lo cual la asusto un poco, pero al acercarse más y ver sus rostros, por alguna razón sentía que los conocía y que podía confiar en ellos.

-Petra! Al fin te encontramos!- dijo uno de los hombres, acercándose a ella y abrazándola

Ella completamente sorprendida, se lo aparto enojada –quien eres tu? Y por que me abrazas?-

Los tres la observaron con sorpresa –no nos recuerdas?- pregunto el que la había abrazado

-soy Erd… tu compañero… ellos son Auruo y Guunter, también compañeros tuyos-

Con una expresión que solo podía traducirse en desconcierto –compañeros? Compañeros de qué? Yo no me acuerdo de ustedes!- dijo la chica confundida

-como que compañeros de qué?... que no ves como estas vestida?- dijo molesto Auruo

Es verdad estaba tan ocupada pensando en que estaba pasando, que no se había percatado del estado en que estaba, estaba vestida igual que ellos la misma capa verde, la misma chaqueta, las mismas botas…era verdad eran sus compañeros…pero por qué no los recordaba? Y ellos a ella sí?

-eh? … es cierto… pero porque ustedes pueden recordarme y yo a ustedes no?- pregunto preocupada

-no lo sé- dijo Gunter- pero ves que no mentimos? Por cierto? Donde está el escudo de tu chaqueta? Parece que alguien lo arranco de su sitio…-

Ella bajo la vista y vio su chaqueta, el símbolo que sus compañeros llevaban ella no lo tenía, pero como? Si el resto de su uniforme estaba sublimemente pulcro?- cuando toco el lugar donde estaría su escudo… como un relámpago, vinieron a su mente todos sus recuerdos, los sonidos y las voces que acompañaban a estos, escuchándolos claramente, cayendo al suelo inconsciente por la conmoción en su cabeza, mientras los demás corrían a auxiliarla, ella parecía estar en un sueño, pero no era un sueño … eran sus propios recuerdos.

su padre cargándola cuando era una niña, sus difíciles días de cadete, el día en que decidió unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, el primer titan que mato sola, el día en que conoció a Rivaille y le pidió que se uniera a su escuadrón, el primer beso que recibió de el y luego pensó en Eren… en las palabras que le había dicho antes de dejarlo seguir solo "confía en nosotros" … luego solo recordó a Eren alejándose y a ella con sus compañeros yendo en la dirección de la titán mujer… lo último que recordó fue la voz de Auruo gritando su nombre…. PETRA!

De inmediato todos sus recuerdos la dejaron tranquila y comenzó a volver en si… pudo ver los rostros de sus preocupados compañeros a su alrededor, mientras decían su nombre una y otra vez, parecían aterrados de perderla, pero cuando vieron que comenzaba a regresar de su trance, se calmaron, separándose de ella dándole espacio para respirar

-estas bien?- pregunto Erd

-si eso creo- dijo aun sobre el suelo apoyada en sobre uno de sus codos y con la palma de la otra mano sobre sobre su sien

-nos diste un buen susto- dijo Gunter

Agregando Auruo -pensamos que te nos ibas a morir-

Ella se puso de pie y con una mirada triste dijo –gracias por preocuparse chicos, pero creo que es tarde para eso… por lo que he recordado y las cosas que he visto en este lugar, deduzco que ya no estamos en la tierra, que ni siquiera estamos vivos-

Los tres hombres palidecieron, no podían creer lo que su amiga les estaba diciendo, Maldición! … tenían tanto sentido! Ellos también habían recuperado sus recuerdos , pero se reusaban a pensarse muertos

Y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Gunter

Todos se quedaron pasando, cuando de repente Auro dijo- miren! Allá! Quiénes son?!-

Era un grupo de soldados que vestían el mismo uniforme que ellos, parecían ir a alguna parte, al verlos rezagados uno se acerco a ellos, a todos les pareció familiar aquel rostro y mas por el pañuelo que llevaba en en la cabeza…

-Dita Ness dijo feliz la chica – eres tu!... cuanto me alegra verte, aunque no tanto en este lugar-

Ya lo se- dijo el hombre- estamos muertos-

-Que? eso no es posible!- dijo Erd

-Si, estamos muertos, ves aquel grupo de soldados? Son todos los que murieron en la expedición N° 57 fuera de los muros muchos a manos de la titán mujer- dijo con molestia- ignoro como hayan muerto ustedes, pero si están aquí ya no forman parte del mundo de los vivos- termino de hablar con tristeza

-Por fin aceptando su realidad dijo Gunter – y si todos ellos están muertos? Que lugar es este? Porque seguimos consientes?

El hombre le respondió – no se mucho de religión, pero según lo que oia de mi madre, las personas cuando mueren si han sido buenas, irán al cielo pero no llegan de inmediato, algunos se quedan en un lugar intermedio no es ni el cielo, ni la tierra, ni el infierno, es solo un lugar donde permaneces hasta que llegas a tu destino –Continuo –a todos los soldados que ves por allá, los he ido encontrando poco a poco perdidos en este campo y sin recuerdo alguno, poco a poco se van dando cuenta de quienes eran y como murieron, sígannos no pueden quedarse solos aquí-

Los otros tres comenzaron a caminar tras Dita, pero petra se quedo parada en el lugar, no se quería ir, había algo debía hacer antes de irse…

Los cuatro hombres iban algo lejos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la pequeñita no estaba con ellos, volvieron su mirada hacia atrás y ahí estaba ella, de pie viendo hacia a tras el horizonte

-por que crees que no quiera irse?- pregunto Erd

-seguramente, hay algo que dejo pendiente en la tierra, debe ir y arreglarlo, porque si no se quedara aquí y no podrá irse al cielo, se quedara vagando entre este mundo y el otro- afirmo Dita Ness

Gunter, suspiro y dijo -creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa, ella piensa en su padre y en el sargento Rivaille, no quiere dejarlos atras-

-debe hacerlo- dijo con tristeza su guía - ella ya no está viva, ya no puede estar con ellos-

-conozco a petra, ella por el sargento haría cualquier cosa y no se irá hasta que, haga lo que tenga que hacer y nosotros no nos iremos sin ella- aseguro Auruo

-aunque… - dijo Dita con la mano en el mentón - hay algo que puede hacer… si ella está dispuesta a irse después de verlos, puede ir a la tierra y estar con ellos una última vez, no físicamente por supuesto, si no que solo para despedirse–

-a que te refieres?- pregunto confundido Erd

-yo les explico… lo que ella debe hacer es…- Ness continuo explicándoles, acercándose más a ellos

Acto seguido al terminar de oír las instrucciones, los otros tres hombres caminaron hacia ella y le contaron todo lo que Ness les había dicho y que los demás soldados los esperarían para irse juntos, pero que solo seria por una noche y cuando ella volviera se marcharían, sin más remedio ella acepto sintiendo emoción… pero al mismo tiempo una enorme tristeza.

Verlos por última vez … suponía que eso era mejor que nada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y aquí esta… T.T … ya tengo lista la parte 2… lo se es triste, pero aun sigo deprimida por la muerte de Petra, hare otro fic de ellos, pero de cuando estaba viva, asi que no se me espanten por este … el otro fic lo subiré la otra semana, este es solo que tenia que hacerlo, mañana les subo el 2… espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews! Les prometo que terminara, con esperanza… sigan amando el RivaillexPetra, que no les importe los que lo demás digan, ellos tienen verdaderos fundamentos y ahora con el cap22 de la serie todos saben eso…**

**Y recuerden no sean arenosos xD **

**Nos vemos! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, Buenas! Lamento muchísimo el retraso! T.T se que prometí al día siguiente la conti… pero bueno no se pudo :( sabes… .diamond me rompiste el corazón con el Review que me dejaste… sentí que te defraude, perdón… por eso te dedico este capítulo :) con mucho cariño n_n por gustarte tanto mis historias de estos 2 chicos que amo tanto … espero les guste a todos :D que ustedes lo lean y les guste, significa tanto para mi :3 bueno ahora si… lean :) nos vemos abajo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de haber llegado a karanese y de haber atendido su tobillo lesionado, Rivaille se había retirado, en calidad de obligado (ya que el no quería estar inactivo, se sentía un inútil) recostado en su cama y debido al cansancio, mas pronto de lo que pensó se había quedado dormido, su alma y su cuerpo estaban exhaustos y derrotados, no podía estar un segundo sin pensar ella y en sus compañeros fallecidos, además del dolor que significo para el, entregarle a otro el único recuerdo que le había quedado de Petra… la insignia que había tomado de su chaqueta.

Cuando por fin se quedo profundamente dormido, se vio a si mismo de pie en su habitación… pudo ver delante de el una puerta que antes no estaba ahí, la abrió y vio un largo pasillo y al final de este había otra puerta, de la que emanaba una intensa luz… decidió ir a averiguar que era, cuando llego a la puerta, un fuerte resplandor lo cegó por unos momentos … luego recuperando su clara visión, se observo en un jardín, lleno de hermosas rosas de muchos colores y de un aroma dulce y delicado.

Caminaba por el jardín, explorando el lugar… cuando de repente sentada al la orilla de un estanque y dándole a el la espalda, vio a una chica que rosando el agua con sus dedos provocaba delicadas ondas en el agua, solamente llevaba un vestido blanco, pero un blanco tan inmaculado que jamás imagino poder ver, su piel se veía tersa y muy suave, su cabello corto y brillante se movía al compas de las suaves ráfagas de las suaves caricias del viento, llevaba en la cabeza una corona con flores, hecha con las mismas rosas que habían por todo el jardín

El se acerco a ella y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro ella se dio la vuelta, asustándolo un poco. Mas se sorprendió cuando vio quien era, se quedo pasmado, esto debía ser un sueño… pero se sentía tan real pensó. La chica se levanto y se dirigiéndose hacia el -Sargento Rivaille… perdóneme, no pude cumplir la misión-la chica lo miro con tristeza

Aun atónito… no podía creer quien era la persona que le hablaba se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, haciendo el intento de hablar pero al final lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a ella y abrazarla… Mientras ella se quedo inmóvil con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, el comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de la chica.

Ella acaricio los negros cabellos del hombre –no se ponga así sargento, que me parte el corazón verlo sufrir y mas por culpa mía-

Tratando de mantener su postura rígida de siempre pero sin éxito, cediendo ante sus sentimientos, le dijo -perdóname Petra! No te protegí… soy un inútil…la misión fue un fracaso, me odio por haberte dejado sola, tal vez si yo hubiera estado ahí tu no hubieras…- no se sintió capaz de terminar la frase

Ella lo abrazaba y le acariciaba los cabellos cual si fuera un niño – esto no fue su culpa… me escucho?... no quiero que se sienta culpable, desde el momento en que salimos de los muros sabíamos que cualquiera podía morir, es solo que nunca imaginas que el morirá serás tu-

Él le tomo el rostro y la beso, sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves como los recordaba, mientras el corazón de ella "latia" con fuerza, se dejo llevar por el beso del sargento, pensando en que él era el único hombre que la había besado, el único hombre que siempre amo, al único que se había entregado en su vida, en fin le dio todo lo que podía dar… su corazón, su cuerpo y su amor.

Separándose del beso, poso su cabeza sobre el pecho el chico, que subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a intensidad del beso anterior –Sabe sargento?... le he extrañado mucho, extraño servirle sus café en las mañanas, las tareas de limpieza, entrenar juntos todos los días… estar con usted todo el tiempo-

-solo ha pasado un día… y siento que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir viviendo- dijo el sargento estrechándola fuerte entre sus brazos, para luego soltarla u poco y preguntar –pero aun no me explico…como es que estas aquí?... no me mal interpretes, es solo que aun no puedo creerte frente a mi- se sentía confundido

-He venido solo por esta noche, quería despedirme de usted y de mi padre, a el ya fui a verlo y me despedí de el, ahora quiero pasar el resto de mi última noche con usted- dijo Petra con lagrimas en los ojos, sujetándose fuerte de la camisa del sargento

-Ultima noche?... y luego adónde vas? … sea a donde sea me iré con tigo!- aseguro el mejor soldado de la humanidad abrazándola con fuerza, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban a solas

Cuando la soltó de su abrazo, ella quedo frente a el y mirándolo con dulzura, poso su mano sobre el rostro del sargento – adonde voy usted no puede acompañarme, no se preocupe no estaré sola, Gunter Erd y Auro además de todos los demás que murieron en la expedición estarán con migo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

-puede estar todo el batallón con tigo, pero aun así quiero irme, estar a tu lado y si tengo que morir para poder alcanzarte, no me importa hacerlo por mi propia mano- afirmo el azabache decidido

-no! Porfavor! No! … no se da cuenta de lo que dice, según lo dijo Dita Ness, nosotros iremos a descansar en paz, porque morimos en batalla, pero un suicidio… el atentar contra su propia vida es un pecado y solo irá a parar a un lugar si lo hace… al infierno, NO, NO QUIERO ESO!- dijo ella llorando desconsolada

Sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar pero con un tono de molestia contesto -entonces que quieres?... que espere hasta que me muera para ir tras de ti? No te das cuenta de cuánto te extrañare? Quieres que me olvide de todas las cosas que vivimos juntos?- pensó en todos los momentos bueno y malos que habían pasado, todos los detalles que parecían insignificantes, ahora tomaban tanto sentido, se culpo por no haber puesto la suficiente atención, a los cuidados que ella le brindaba, Pensó que daría lo que fuera por devolver el tiempo, regresar a ese momento cuando estaban por salir de los muros, cuando se quedaron solos y abrazarla fuerte y no dejarla ir, decirle cuanto significaba para el… pero no, no fue lo que eligió hacer y ahora estaba pagando muy caro su error

-qué más quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, pero es mi turno ya me llego la hora de irme, pero no se preocupe por mí, el lugar al que voy es muy hermoso y tranquilo, ahí la maldad no existe, ahí voy estar bien… en cambio usted se queda aquí, donde hay tantos problemas y dolor… le pido que sea fuerte, los demás lo necesitan más que yo, mi mayor deseo es que este bien y que sea feliz … no se preocupe por mí, cuando le toque partir a usted también, yo lo estaré esperando, no importa cuánto tarde porque mi corazón siempre será suyo- dijo para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, a lo que el, al cerrar su ojos, una lagrima callo por su otra mejilla

-no hay otra forma- pregunto viéndola con tristeza el sargento, a lo que la joven lo veía con amor, mientras le acariciaba el rostro sin contestar la pregunta, para luego cambiar de tema -por favor cuide de Eren, el también se siente culpable por lo que nos paso, tome …- dijo, extendiendo la mano del sargento colocando una insignia en ella para luego cerrarla en un puño- esta es una de las insignias de los hombros de mi chaqueta, supe lo que hizo con ese soldado, le entrego la mía, la que se había quedado para usted, ahora lo admiro y lo amo más todavía, por el gesto tan generoso que tuvo con ese pobre chico, deles estos escudos a las familias de Gunter, Erd y Auruo ellos me los dieron para que se las entregara… no quisieron volver, dijeron que eso les causaría mucho pesar-

Tomando los escudos y mirándola suplicante, trato de hacer algo que jamás había hecho antes -nunca te lo dije … pero … siempre te he a…-

-nunca he necesitado que me lo diga, siempre lo he sabido, sus gestos, sus besos y sus carisias siempre han sido más elocuentes que sus propias palabras- dijo con una risita

-yo, siempre…- insistió en decir el, a lo que ella callándolo con un dedo le respondió –shhh! No es necesario que lo diga, yo ya lo se…vamos regresemos a su cuarto- dijo señalando la puerta - tiene que descansar ese tobillo-

.

.

.

-es hora de irme… me voy tranquila porque se estará bien verdad?- pregunto la chica ayudándolo a recostarse en su cama

El la tomo de la mano, en un intento desesperado por evitar su partida -no te vayas aun, es muy pronto todavía- dijo el sargento, pensando en que para ese viaje siempre sería muy pronto

-tengo que hacerlo, yo ya no soy de este mundo, pero puedo quedarme un poco más si quiere- le dijo dándole una sonrisa

-te amo- dijo el mientras sostenía una de las manos de Petra. Aquellas palabras la dejaron aturdida, era la primera vez que le decía eso… en vida jamás se lo había dicho, siempre conservaba esa imagen de hombre duro y no se permitía tales cursilerías, pero debido a la situación… que posiblemente fuera la última vez que la vería, al menos por ahora, tenía que decírselo

Ella se sentó en la cama, mientras el se recostaba en su regazo y acariciaba suavemente los cabellos del chico, después de un largo silencio por fin dio Respuesta – y yo a usted Sargento, recuerde que nunca estará solo, siempre estaré cuidándolo… aunque usted no pueda verme yo siempre estaré ahí-

El no respondió y quedando de nuevo en silencio la habitación, decidió quedarse con él hasta que se durmiera, cual si fuera un niño que teme a la obscuridad, cuando observo que el al fin descansaba profundamente lo cubrió con una sabana y le dio un beso en los labios, contemplando por última vez el rostro del sargento quien dormía pacíficamente, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la entrada que daba hacia el jardín donde momentos antes habían estado, antes de cerrar la puerta se asomo por última vez observando el rostro relajado del azabache, cosa que solo podía verse cuando este dormía y dándole un último vistazo para luego sonreír satisfecha, cerró la puerta dirigiéndose ya más tranquila al lugar en el que sus demás compañeros aguardaban su regreso.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Rivaille despertó de golpe… asustado, acaso todo había sido un sueño? O en realidad había pasado?... miro a su costado, buscando al lado contrario de la cama, el lugar donde a veces ella solía quedarse, cuando pasaban la noche juntos… ella ya no estaba, como dijo antes que lo haría, se había marchado, pero sobre su mesita de noche habían tres insignias con las alas de la libertad, la cuarta la tenía en una de sus manos, la cual estaba completamente acalambrada por haber mantenido el puño cerrado todo ese tiempo, como si temiera perder ese último recuerdo de ella… sintió un vacio en el pecho, acompañado de un incomodo nudo en la garganta que parecía impedirle respirar pero ahora después de esa visita ya no se sentía más a la deriva, ahora tenía clara su meta… matar a todos los titanes y librar al mundo de esa plaga nefasta que le había robado tanto y si moría en el intento no importaría, morir seria irse con ella… así que eso representaba mas ganancia que quedarse donde estaba, pero antes de que eso pasara intentaría que ella se sintiera orgullosa, hacer que su muerte y la de sus demás compañeros valieran en algo la pena … ansiaba el día de volver a verla como aquella noche… sabia que pasaría un tiempo que podría ser largo o muy corto, pero que tarde o temprano… volverían a estar juntos y esta vez nada ni nadie podría separarlos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews… quiero que hagan algo, busquen esta canción… "yo te extrañare" de tercer cielo, en ella me inspire o hasta me guie para una partecita del dialogo final, es una canción muy hermosa habla de la muerte de una forma que me encanta y si piensan en ellos cuando la oigan asi como yo, les prometo que lloraran como nunca en la vida T.T … al menos les llegara al alma… (no me hago responsable si alguien se corta las venas jajaja ok no)**

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo RivaillexPetra que quiero escribir :D**

**Bye Bye! :D**


End file.
